Regular Show The return of Thomas
by jelsamerricup19
Summary: Thomas/Nicoli is walking in the woods and he is randomly attacked by his former team meber. She told him that she is going to seek revenge on him and his park friends. Will the park gang be able to save their beloved park? Will the park gang save the day?


Regular Show: The return of Thomas

Chapter 1: The Warning

A young goat was walking in the woods on his two hind legs. He is not an ordinary goat, he walks and talks like a human, but he is a goat. He was walking around the park grounds rather quietly checking now and then to see if someone is following him. The goat's name is Nicoli, but his park friend's know him better as see, Nicoli was born in Russia and was raised by Russian spies. He was trained to help destroy the park, but he became friends with the park crew., and he helped saved the park. Now he is hiding since he is a traitor of both the United States and Russia. He really misses his friend's and longs to be with them instead of the woods alone.

Nicolie turned around quickly because he heard a twig crack. "Well, well, well, we meet again Nicoli." A familiar Russian woman's voice said. Nicoli knew that voice instantly. He knew it was his old Russian spy team member Natalie. Natalie is a human with short red hair with a tinge of purple in it. She had trick the park manager Benson a gumball machine, to think that she was in love with him and wanted to date him. But she just wanted the park's information"What do you want? I thought you died after falling off the air ship?""" Nicoli said to his former team member. "I survived the fall and I swore revenge to you and your park friends. You betrayed mother Russia to the United States! They even treated you lower than dirt!" Natalie said while holding a gun. "They were my friend's you wouldn't know anything about friendship!" Nicoli said while trying to think of a strategy.

He remembered that he had a smoke bomb in his pocket. He could use that to escape to the park to warn his friend's. AS he reached for it in his pocket another person on Natalie's side grabbed him by both arms, and putting them behind his back. "Is that the best you could do?" Nicoli said while giving him a swift kick in the chin while he was doing a backward s flip. While he had a chance he used his smoke bomb and quickly dissapeard before the other had a chance to grab him. "I must warn the others!" Nicoli said running to the park while it was early dawn. He snuck into the snack bar where he was sure Mordecai and Rigby would come this morning. All he would have to do is wait on Benson to give the park crew their daily duties to do around the park.

*The next morning at the park Mordecai and Rigby were walking toward the snack bar sleepily* "Ughh, I can't believe Benson woke us up so early to make us work at the snack bar!" A short brown human like raccoon named Rigby said to his six foot tall blue jay bird who was also human like named Mordecai. "I know dude, but it was your fault for talking me into pulling an all nighter." Mordecai said sleepily while stretching his bird arms in the air. "Let's get this over with." Rigby Groaned "Hey someone left the door opend, I bet it was Muscle Man and High Five Ghost who did this to make us look bad!" Rigby said angerliy. Nicoli jumped up, grabed them by the neck and pulled them down on the ground behind the snack bar. They both were taking a back until they saw it was Nicolie, after that he let go of them. "Thomas!" They both shouted excitedly. Nicoli put his hands over their mouths and shushed them.

Mordecai and Rigby were happy and shocked to their goat friend again. They both figured he was out doing spy things again. "Dude, we are very glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Rigby said happily and bluntly. "I have came with a warning. Natalli is still alive, and she is after you and I for revenge." Thomas said while sticking his head over the snack bar and making sure no one was there."What? Natali is still alive? I thought she died after her fall off the air plane." Mordecai exclaimed. "Can't you ever come here with good news only?" Rigby asked, and then he quickly got punched by his friend Mordecai. "Ugh"Rigby groaned in pain while rubbing his arm. "Can't you take anything eriously you drill bit?" Mordecai asked in an angry whisper toward his friend. "We must warn the others about this. We need to come up with a plan to defend the park." Thomas said in his Russian accent. "Benson isn't going to be happy about this." Mordecai announced.

Author's note; *Squeals with excitement* I have been wating forever to be able to post my first chapter of my Regular Show fan fic! I love this show so much that I decided to make a story for it. "OHHHHHHHHHH" *Fist bump if you're a regular show fan and you get his reference! Please read, comment, and review. Thanks and God bless you all!


End file.
